1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing reel having a drag mechanism whose drag is adjustable by a drag controller. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique of adjusting the degree of drag when the drag controller is operated to a predetermined position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional technique as noted above is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1988-29423. According to this technique, an initial pressure acting on a friction plate of a drag mechanism is adjusted by operating a dial type knob. In this way, the degree of drag occurring when a lever is operated to a predetermined position is adjustable by operating the knob.
When an attempt is made to catch a large fish with a thin fishing line, the drag must be adjusted with a high degree of precision. Further, where, as in a trolling reel, the drag mechanis is handled like a clutch mechanism in unwinding the fishing line from the spool, it is sometimes desired to switch by operating the controller between a state of applying drag and a state of unwinding the fishing line from the spool.
In the prior art noted above, however, the initial pressure acting on the friction plate of the drag mechanism is variable with operation of the knob. When the lever is operated, the pressure acting on the friction plate is variable at a constant rate of change. Thus, wherever the knob is set, it is difficult to adjust the drag with precision when the lever is operated a unit amount or to vary the drag to a large extent.
The following table shows an ideal range of drag adjustment in the trolling reel.
______________________________________ drag strike position maximum (1/3 of (1/2 of line strength line strength) line strength) difference ______________________________________ 36.3 kg (80 Lb) 12 kg 18 kg 6.0 kg 22.7 kg (50 Lb) 7.5 kg 11.4 kg 3.9 kg 13.5 kg (30 Lb) 4.5 kg 6.8 kg 2.3 kg ______________________________________
Where the three types of fishing lines 36.3 kg, 22.7 kg and 13.5 kg are used, the drag applied to the respective lines varies as shown in this table when the drag controller is operated from a strike position to a stroke end for increase. The differences resulting from the variations of the drag are 6 kg, 3.9 kg and 2.3 kg, respectively.
It will be seen from these examples that, with a drag mechanism as noted above which is constructed to vary only the initial pressure, drag is variable in a constant amount when the drag controller is operated a predetermined amount. It is therefore impossible to obtain an ideal drag suited to the strength of the fishing line.